New world with alterations
by Luffy'stwin33
Summary: Team Galactic plan for a new world backfired. Now Ash must unite the world against it's villains and evil or face extinction or enslavement.
1. Chapter 1

Project N.E.W.A

New world, new rules, same old problems

What would happen, if some anime world got twisted together into one huge mess? This story will combine the world of Pokemon, One Piece, Fairy Tail, My bride is a mermaid, my little pony friendship is magic, Soul Eater, parts of hetalia, and some random characters from all over the anime universe. And with the world falling apart our heroes must unite as one or face; extinction or enslavement. Main character is Ash as he tries to save the world. He will have a harem.

Here are the worlds and there characters

Pokemon (Take place in sinnoh but will meet other characters later on; no kalos):

Ash Ketchum (16)

Misty (16)

Lily (19)

Violet (19)

Daisy (20)

Brock (22)

Tracey (18)

May Maple (14)

Max Maple (11)

May and Max' parents

Dawn (14)

Johanna (36)

Iris (14)

Cilan (17)

Bianca from unova (15)

Delia K. (38)

Gary Oak (16)

Professor Oak (58)

Professor Rowan (62)

Paul (16)

Barry (16)

Zoey (15)

Cynthia (25)

Lucy (21)

Maylene (18)

Candice (19)

3 Nurse Joy's (21)

3 Officer Jenny's (21)

Agent Mars of team galactic (16)

Many more later

One Piece

Monkey D. Luffy (21)

Nami (19)

Zoro (27)

Sanji (27)

Ussop (21)

Chopper (18?)

Robin (30)

Franky (35)

Brook (57 dead)

Vivi (20)

Ace (22)

Grap (64)

Shanks (47)

Modoko (48)

Jewelry (29)

Lily (22)

Camie mermaid (20)

Jimbi (40)

Hatchan (35)

Kaya (20)

Bony Clay (32)

Princess Shirahoshi (21)

My bride is a mermaid

Nagatsumi (21)

Sun (21)

Luna (21)

Chimp (21)

Muwari (21)

Maki the conca (17)

Matsa (45)

Kai (21)

Akeno (21)

Soul Eater

Maka (17)

Soul (17)

Black Star (17)

Tsubaki (19)

Death the Kid (18)

Liz T. (22)

Patty T. (21)

Crona (17)

Sid the zombie (-7)

Blair (30)

Spirit (35)

Maka's mom Kiki (35)

Franken Stain (36)

Marrie (35)

Shishima aka Lord Death (?)

More worlds later in the story this is just a rough sketch.


	2. Where it all began

NEWA

I don't own Pokemon, One Piece, MLP FIM, Fairy Tail, My Bride is a Mermaid, or any of the other anime's or their characters.

Chapter 1

Where it all began and how it all went wrong

WORLD OF POKEMON

Our story begins on the slops of Mt. Corennet where Team Galactic was about to achieve their ultimate goal; of creating a new world. Ash, Brock, and Dawn continued to battle grunts as the made their way to the main control room.

"This is getting old!" groaned a weary Ash as yet another grunt fell before them.

"Well, according to this map the main control room should be just down the hall." called out Brock looking over the map the acquired from a fallen foe.

"Then let's get moving!" yelled Dawn as the made their way towards the door.

Inside Cyrus was forcing the red chain to be formed from the three Pokemon; Uxie, Azelf and Mespirit. 'Soon I will do the impossible' he thought. Machines were humming away collecting data on the events that happened. Team Galactic top agents Commander Saturn, Commander Jupiter, and Commander Mars watched on to seethe fruits of their sacrifices. Just then the door to the room burst open reviling three brave trainers and their Pokémon.

"Team Galactic you must stop this!" cried out Ash "Think of what would happen to the people and Pokemon if you try to make a new world!"

"But we are trying to create a world with no war, no pain, where people don't need to suffer daily to live." retaliated Cm. Mars. The other commanders and grunts all nodded at that statement but a cold laugh got everyone off guard.

"FOOLS!" lashed out Cyrus "I have no intention on helping anyone. I only created team galactic to get funding for may plan." Everyone in the room was either shocked or terrified. "My plan was to take the powers of Palkia and Dialga to create a universe in my own image, there I will be god! HAHAHAHA! Everyone and everything can DIE!"

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" cried out Ash and with that he charged at Cyrus. Just then Palgia and Dialga appeared before everyone. Cyrus smiled coldly and threw the red chain at the two Pokemon. The two were captured and their powers drained from their body's. Cyrus laughed evilly "Now Palkia and Dialga show me my new world!" The two Pokemon had no choice but to do as they were told. But instead of a new universe being formed a beam of light went straight through the roof of the base. Everyone looked up to see worlds but like mirages, some similar to their own world while others looked strange.

ONE PIECE WOLRD

Luffy and the straw-hat pirates were having a relaxing day on the grand line. On board the 'Thousand Sunny' Brook was playing a new song that he thought of. Franky and Ussop were down below working an a new project. Chopper was making more medicine incase of any problem they might encounter. Sanji was cooking up some lunch for everyone. Nami was outside sun bathing enjoying the quiet. Zoro went up to the gym to train some more. Luffy was surprisingly with Robin, the two were in the library and Robin was helping Luffy to read.

"Okay Luffy. Now I want you to read this page." Robin lectured. Luffy looked back at the book named 'Cat in the Hat' and read it out load, he did very well. 'Sometimes he can be so cute' thought Robin as she chuckled. "How did I do Robin?" asked Luffy. "Very good Luffy. Your reading is getting better." replied Robin sweetly. "YEAHOO!" cheered Luffy and ran of to tell Nami. Robin laughed quietly to herself while cleaning up the books he had left behind.

"Nami!" cried out Luffy. Nami groaned knowing that her peace and quiet was over. Luffy jumped up on to the deck where Nami was resting. "Nami, Robin says that my reading is getting better. Can I read to you? Please?" asked Luffy in a much softer tone. Nami was taken back. She knew Robin was teaching Luffy basic skills in reading and writing. But she didn't think that he would have been this excited over it. She sighed and smiled back at him "Sure why not." Luffy smile too "Thanks Nami." And he sat down next to her and pulled out 'The Cat in the Hat' and started to read. Nami looked at Luffy and smiled with a small blush on her cheeks. 'Its nice, spending time with him.' she thought. But the moment wouldn't last.

Zoro' voice came over the intercom "Hey Nami, there's something weird going on up here. Best if you come up to check it out." "But, but..." mumbled Luffy looking rather sad. He turned to Nami and she could tell that he wanted to read to her. Nami sighed 'Damn you Zoro for ruining this moment' she cursed. She got up and headed for the crows nest/gym. "Come on Luffy, you can read to me later, ok?" she told him. Luffy nodded and followed Nami. The two made it to where Zoro was training. "Well what is the problem Zoro." spat Nami rather displeased. Zoro pointed out over to the horizon. "What is that?" Nami followed to where Zoro was pointing and saw a planet half way out of the horizon. "It the Earth so what?"

...

...

"NANI?" She yelled out "We are on the Earth so how can there be another one?!" she ranted. Zoro was calling for the rest of the crew to get on deck. Luffy on the other hand wasn't looking at the world in question. He was silent which got Nami and Zoro curious. "What up Captain?" asked the swordsmen Luffy pointed out to the other side of the horizon. "There's another one" he said plainly. Everyone turned to see what he was pointing at. Their jaws dropped. Another world was at the other end of the horizon. "What going on here?" they cried out. Suddenly a huge wave of pink and blue engulfed the world and headed straight towards them. The crew tried to escape but the wave was too fast. The ship was doomed and the last thing Nami remembered was that a pair of strong arms held her close to a warm body and a flash of red fabric.

FAIRY TAIL WORLD

Natsu, Happy, Lucy, and Gray were on their way to the guild with bags in hand. Erza had spent two weeks out on a mission and was coming home today, so Natsu thought that they should throw her a big party back at the guild. "So Lucy do you need to get some more jewels for your rent?" asked Natsu. The blond beauty looked at the pink haired dragon slayer 'Why would he care all of a sudden?' she thought "Hello Lucy" called out Natsu. Lucy snapped back into reality, she smile softly "No Natsu, I doing fin with my rent."

"You like each other" smirked Happy the flying blue cat. Both Natsu and Lucy blushed hard and Gray burst into laughter. "Everyone knows salmon head just get on with it." He was met with two fists in the face. One from Lucy and the other from Natsu.

Later that day the guild was buzzing with excitement. All the decorations were in place, the food was ready including Ezra's favorite strawberry shortcake, and the music blasting. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Suddenly Ezra burst through the door and then slammed it shut. Everyone turned to her and noticed that she was panting hard.

"What's up Ezra" asked Natsu

She scanned the room trying to find the master but to no avail.

"Listen everyone something is coming and we need to protect the town before it..." she tried to explain, but the screams outside told her that it was too late. Then the guild was flooded by a pink and blue light.

"Its here" was the last thing anyone heard.

WORLD OF EQUESTRIA

In Ponyville Twilight and her friends were inside the new castle getting it ready soTwilight can move in. "Twilight do you want these curtains here or over there" asked Rarity. She lifted the curtains up so that Twilight could see them over her mountain of new books. "The first window will be find Rarity" she called back. She turned to Fluttershy and Spike who where place Twilight's books in order that she wanted them. "Um, Twilight. Did you want the 'Arabian Moons' in the fiction section or the foreign section?" questioned Fluttershy. Twilight placed her hoof under her chin trying to decide.

Now Applejack and Pinkie Pie are in the kitchen baking some cakes for the 'end of the moving into your new home party' and Rainbow Dash was out taking care of the weather for the day.

"Well that takes care of that." Rainbow smiled at her work "Now for a quick shut eye then off to Twilight's" laying down on top of a cloud her eyes slow slid closed. After about five minutes or so she woke up and stretched. "That was good" she smiled and looked up to the sky. All the sleep drained from her as her eyes gazed up in fear and awe.

Twilight and her friends were settling down for lunch. "Where in tarnation is Rainbow Dash?" asked Applejack "I'm not sure, but I am getting a little nerves"confessed Twilight. [Poof] "Well, well, Now are my favorite ponies doing inside on a day like today." asked Discord in a much too happy mood. "We were helping Twilight move in" explained Fluttershy "Like true friends should" glared Applejack wonder why Discord didn't show up to help. "Well I wanted to but with all the chaos bubbling outside I couldn't pass it up.

"What do you mean by chaos, It a nice day out." replied Pinkie Pie "How about you ask her" smiled Discord and pointed to the deck outside. They gather outside to see Rainbow Dash streaking towards them. "We're in trouble! We're in trouble!" she cried slamming into everybody.

"Rainbow Dash!" cried everypony "What is the matter?"

She just pointed and everyone followed her gaze to find a world like Earth slowly rising over the mountains. "Discord...please tell us that is just one of your tricks" asked Rarity everypony hoping it was. Discord looked up in awe "If only." The world disappeared and the blue and pink light consumed the land.

Back to the Pokemon World

Cyrus laughed and laughed as the worlds grew closer to their world. Ash had just about enough of this. "Pikachu use thunder bolt to free Dialga and Palkia!" Pikachu fired a power bolt of lighting at the controls. They exploded from the massive overload. "How DARE YOU DEIF ME!" scream Cyrus. He jumped from the platform and griped his hands around Ash's neck. "I am GOD now boy." he sneered squeezing the life out of the poor boy. Dawn and Brock horrified by the scene acted quickly.

"Piplup use bubble beam!" ordered Dawn

"Crogunk use sludge bomb!" called Brock

Pikachu fired another bolt at Cyrus as the three moves cloided at Cyrus. He hands released Ash and he fell with a thud. Cyrus was launched into the computer systems making them spark with electricity. This caused the red chain to shatter and freeing Palkia and Dialga. The two Pokemon retreated back into their dimensions. Suddenly the base began to shack and groan. Dawn, Brock, and surprising Mars had rushed to Ash's side find him to be alright. "The base is going to explode" some one cried out. But before anyone can make a move the base was flooded with lights. Bock pinned Dawn under him to protect her. Ash dove to cover Mars from the explosion. In those few seconds Mars got a good like at Ash. He was very toned for his age, she felt his body lay softly but firmly over her. But his eye to her were full of determination, care and understand that she never had seen in anyone's eyes. Ash blushed as their faces came closer together. 'If I am to die here, I am glad to be cared about by at least someone' she though as she closed her eye. Lifted her hands to his face and brought his head to her's as their lips sealed together for their first and last kiss as the base exploded.

High in orbit the research station overlooking the world. The crew watch in horror as the world was consumed in a blue and pink light. But as fast as it came it disappeared. But another flash of light caught their eyes. The looked over to see the island of Hikkiddo; the northern most inland of Japan and the home of the Shinn'o region with a nuclear explosion mushroom cloud growing from the center of the island. "Gather all the Data we have and make a Digital and hard copies! We and rest of the world need to know what happing." cried the head professor. So they began their reacher on the new whole that no one below would believe.

R&R


	3. Welcome to Earth Population 13 Billion

NEWA ch 2

Shinn'o Region

Brock awoke with a start. He found himself at the bottom of Mount Corennet near the road toward Celestic Town. Next to him was Dawn passed out on the ground. He rushed to her aid and check to see if she was alright.

"Dawn... Dawn can you hear me?"

Dawn groaned as she slowly regained consciousness. "What happened?" she corked

"I dont know, but we seem to be at the bottom off... the.." his voice trailing off starring at the mountain. Dawn became rather annoyed "Brock what are you gawking at?!" she called out. Brock place his hand on top of her head a showed her what he was seeing. Dawn gasped with horror.

The entire mountain was gone.

The only thing rise from the ground was a huge mushroom cloud blocking out the sun. They continued to stare at the site till a sound got their attention.

"Pika!"

They turned to see Pikachu coming out of the bushes looking frantic.

"Pikachu!"

Hearing his name Pikachu saw Brock and Dawn coming up to him. "Pikachu, where's Ash?" asked Brock.

"Pikapi! Pika pikachu pi ka" pointing back into the forest. and ran back in followed by his friends. Some time later they came upon Mars and Piplup nursing Ash who still hadn't regained consciousness.

"Piplup!" cried Dawn as she hugged her Pokemon tightly. Brock knelt beside Mars checking over Ash making sure he was ok.

"How long has he been like this?" asked Brock

"He hasn't moved since the base exploded." explained Mars "I think that he might have aura so that's why we were teleported here."

Brock nodded "We had known that Ash had a special aura but it he had no access to it before. All I know is that aura is activated by emotions. So the explosion back at the Galactic base must of set it off."

But Mars had another theory 'my kiss' she thought and blushed. Pikachu walked over to Mars and glared up at her. His glare was not really an angry one but rather a disappointed one. Dawn noticed it.

"Celestic Town isn't to far from here. Ash may need a real doctor" called Brock as he lifted Ash onto his back. Dawn and Mars nodded. As group made their way towards town Dawn spoke to Mars.

"So why is Pikachu glaring at you like you did something wrong?" she asked

Again Mars blushed reminded of the kiss. "Well before the base was destroyed he tried to protect me and I felt safe for once in my life. And I thought I was going to die, so I wanted to feel the sense of being safe." she went silent her hair covering her eyes and her ever growing blush. "And..." Dawn with a wicked smile on her face.

"And I.. um... ah... " Mars was so embarrassed that her head was steaming. "I kissed him on the lips." she squeaked. Dawn's eye grew wide and her smile grew. "You are a bold one" she whispered. Al Mars wanted to do was to have her head in the ground and forget Dawn's now knowing eyes.

With the Straw Hats on Hawaii

Luffy moaned in pain as he got up. Some of Zoro's weights were piled on top of him hence his pain. Then a quite noise got his attention. Luffy turned to she Nami safely tucked away in his arms. 'She looks ok to me' he thought as he slow and careful pulled himself and Nami out of the weights. He carried her out of the gym and out into the light. They were on an summer island but as Luffy looked around he saw the Red Line in the distance.

"Are we back at the beginning of the Grand Line?" he said out load.

He hopped down to the main deck and found all of his friends still alive but knocked out. Laying Nami safely on a chair that had survive some how then he looked back at the island and jumped down into the sand. His eyes stared at the island before him. It was a large island with one huge mountain in the center with a forest covering it's face.

"Hey!"

Luffy looked to see a small girl run up to him.

She was no more than seven years old wearing a t-shirt and some sorts. "Hey is everyone on your ship ok?" she asked Luffy smiled down at her. "Yea, they're ok, my crew is very strong. My name is Luffy."

"My name is Cassy and my dad is coming by with his ship to pull our's back to the sea."

"Thanks! You're cool."

(HONK)

The new noise got Luffy's attention. He turned and his jaw dropped. a huge grey ship with no sails was coming towards them. "That thing is so cool!"

"You never seen an America Destroyer before." Cassy asked but Luffy ran towards the sea to get a better look. "I wonder if Franky knows about that ship?" he thought out load.

(Splash)

The rest of the crew got up when they heard splashing noise. Nami awoke and found herself laying on the chair but she couldn't remember how she got there. Robin, Sanji, Brook, and Chopper had gotten up from being knocked out and walked over to the railing to see where they were. Zoro and Ussop went up to the crows nest to get a better look. And Frankie wait at the deck to see how the engines were.

"Where's Luffy?" asked Nami

Everyone notice that the idiot captain wasn't on board.

(Splash)

Fearing the worst everyone bolted to the railing hoping that Luffy was ok. They look over an saw the famous straw hat floating in the water. 'Idiot' Nami thought as she be pared to jump in after him.

(Splash)

Luffy resurfaces much to the crews astonishment. Then noticing the huge ship coming up behind them.

"Hey, Everyone! I can swim!"

Death City. Soul's view

"Beep" "Beep" "Beep" 'click'

'I hate Monday's' as I slowly woke up. It was the start of the new term at the DWMA and I really didn't want to get up but alas.

'At least there isn't large breast in my face' I thought as I sat on my bed. Blair had moved out and had a place of her own. Now I don't have to kicked out of my own room.

I got dress in my normal attire and made my way to the kitchen. There was Maka making something for the two of us.

"Morning Soul." Smiled Maka. Her smile always made me feel slightly better.

"Morning.." I yawned

"Ready for the new term"

"Not really" I moaned as she placed a plate of eggs and pancakes in front of me. "It's just that we defeated the Kishin and the world seems to be in order so why do we still need lessons."

"We for starters, we still need an education in life. And second you still want to be a death scythe right?"

"Yea"

"So problem solved"

I chuckled at her simplicity. She glared at me as if I was teasing her, but she noticed my calm smile and she smiled herself.

Later we made our way towards the school. We waved at a few friends as we made it up along stairs to the castle. There at the top we saw Black*Star with Tsubaki gazing up at the sky with a look of both confusion and wonder.

"Just what are you guys looking at?" Asked Maka

"The sun! Haven't you guys noticed?" Gawked Black*Star

We both looked up and we gasped. The sun no longer had a face on it. It was just the bright ball in the sky. Also we noticed that the moon was no longer bleeding and that it was it at the same time as the sun was up.

"well that's new" I said to myself

Inside we met Death the Kid with Liz and Patty near Lord Death's door. After some quick greets we all went in to see Lord Death and get some answers on why the sun and the moon has changed.

"Well I'm a not quite sure what is going on? Said Lord Death "but I know that we need to get some answers. So I will be sending you all out on missions. Black*Star and Tsubaki you two will head to Las Vagus. Kid you along with Liz and Patty will head north to Seattle. And Maka and Soul, both of you will go to Los Angeles. Gather all the information you can and be back within two weeks. I also will be suspending the new school term until we have more information on what's going on."

"Well at least we don't have to worry about school work for a while." I chuckled to myself. But as soon as though words left my mouth I felt a rather sinister aura and the dreaded words.

"Maka Chop!"

Celestic town, Shinn'o

Cynthia gazed out of her window of her old summerhouse. She was hoping that since she was given a few days off from the champion seat that she could go visit the old ruins near hometown. But as soon as she got in and settled down for the day the whole mountain was destroyed. The fear of who was on the mountain or what damage has happened to the region and its people still flooded her mind. Her hometown was safe from the explosion because it was between two hills and the shockwave blew over it but it was still not safe from the dust and ash falling over the town. Everybody who lived in town left few hours after the destruction of the mountain. But she staid behind in case anyone from the mountain survived needed some assistance. But as the hours pass she ever coming to dread that no one survived.

(Thud thud thud)

Her long hours of silence was shattered by the knocking at her door. She gather herself and rushed the door to find four young teenagers; two girls and two boys one of which was unconscious on the others back.

"Brock, Dawn and oh my gosh Ash!" She noticed that the boy in question was unconscious on Brock's back.

"Please can we come in?" Asked a weary Dawn

"Yes of course come in." Replied Cynthia and lead them into her house.

(Cynthia's point of view)

I saw Brock late Ash down on the couch checking his vitals see if anything had changed. I had followed Ash since we met, it was the first time that someone actually somebody has a trainer not just a pretty face or a champion to get around. She saw me as a person and someone to look up to as a teacher and not as a goddess or a powerhouse.

Brock stood up and turned toward me "he's alright he just needs a lot of rest, is there a bed we can move into?"

I nodded saying that there was a guest bedroom down the hall the two of us lifted and carried him swiftly over to the bed. Brock turn to the two girls that stood in the doorway.

"We are going to go over to the Pokémon center and see if there is any supplies we may need for the next couple of days. I think it's best that we need to wait out the ash in the storm because it will be too dangerous to go out."

He then looked at me "Cynthia is there anything you need from the Pokémon center or anywhere else in town?

I shook my head no "I have everything I need here but I knew there's a few stores are still unlocked you can get supplies from"

They agreed to go out and find as many supplies if they could enter back here within two hours. After they left I was alone with Ash. I looked over his face and he gently brushed my hand over his cheek and he slowly turned in his sleep.

I blushed, I never had any romantic feelings for anyone, but the boy in front of me always seemed to sparked my interest for some reason. Even though there was a near 10 year age difference between us but here he seem to bring out the old trainer in me. I turned to find something to eat.

'Maybe some soup will help him out' I thought as my hand just closed around door handle when I heard the most heart piercing scream in my life.

Thank you you all for the support R&R.


	4. Looking for answers

NEWA ch 3

Inside Ash's mind (his point of view)

All was dark...

All was quiet...

All was not right...

"What happened" I said out load. I felt like that mind was being stretched and probed

"Welcome Chosen One"

That voice, I now that voice but it sounded raspy and horse. The darkness melted away and I was in a weird throne room. It looked like that a wild Monfurnoe had used fury on the walls and floor. My eyes roamed the room until I saw a creature laying on the ground, and my heart sank.

"Arceus!"

The great alpha pokemon was lying on the floor covered in scars and deep gashes across his body.

"What happened to you?!" I cried out coming to his aid. Arceus slowly opened his eyes and looked at me with a painful smile.

"Oh Chosen One, It seems that I wasn't fast enough to stop the dimensions crossing over into ours. [hiss] But what is done is done"

"Dimensions?" I questioned

"Yes and now they are here. [Grunting In pain] Chosen one you have a new task before you. You must unite this world under your banner."

"Me? To rule the world? But that's not me Arceus!"

"I know Ash, but their are evil men in the world right now and the world needs a beacon of hope right now and you are that beacon."

I stared down at the floor and slowly felt the fear of failing everyone int the world but to rule the world. 'Is there any other choice?'

"What must I do?"

"You will head east across the great ocean. Then you come across an island just before you come to what is known as the Red Line. There are some friends there that will help you are your journey. After crossing the Red Line continue northeast until you come to a city formerly know as Juneau Alaska. There you will start your kingdom, and the rest will be up to you."

"Ok but what about my friends here?"

Arceus chuckled "All great kings need subjects and your friends will join you. Take at least 6 months to gather all your friends who are willing to follow you. It will also give you time to train with your aura."

Then pain ran throughout his body and he withered in agony.

"My boy, now that your aura as been unlocked please take these." Seventeen plates flew out of Arceus's body and started to encircle me. "My life plates and yes I will be fine. I will rest until my body as recovered. With these you will become stronger and know more about pokemon than anyone else in the world. Now you are a Pokemon Master."

"Thank you Arceus. I will be the greatest ruler this world will ever know!" I cried out doing my famous poe.

"It is time for you to return to your friends, but when you wake up you might take an aspirin"

"What do you..." but all went black again

Los Angeles, California

Soul and Maka continued down Interstate 5 towards Los Angeles but the trip kind of made Maka uneasy. Soul knew what Maka was thinking and wanted to make conversation.

"It's strange, no traffic to speak of."

But it was the freeway was free of cars in both directions as they continued on Soul's motorcycle say an hour or so until they came up to the mountain and just beyond was great city of Los Angeles. They continued another hour until they came top of the hill and a site that scared them senseless. The buildings across the great skyline towering in the center the city were dangerously leaning over. The city also look like a barren desert with no plant life of any kind was that they could see.

"Let's check it out" called Maka, Soul nodded and drove down towards downtown.

They continue down until they were in the middle of downtown the scene around and scare them silly. The great tower of records which was an iconic symbol of Hollywood and Los Angeles was nothing more than a bunch of twisted scrap iron and concrete. A poor line and painful reminder of the once great city that stood. So They continued looking for any signs of life but continue to find none. They look for hours up-and-down Hollywood and Vine to the suburbs of San Fernando Valley. But they didn't find anyone. Soul and Maka took a break up at the old Hollywood sign which had turned brown from the heat on the dry empty mountain to have lunch.

"Maka it's clear that there is no one here. We should head back to Death City and report to Lord Death." Soul suggested

"One more look around and then we will head back. Ok?" Asked Maka

"Ok, but I don't know what you'll find."

"Thanks Soul"

Maka closed her eyes and focused with her soul sight, she looked all over the valley to see if she could find at least one soul still left out there. For 10 solid minutes she gazed out and saw no signs of life as she closed her eyes if you get to tone it down she found one.

"I see one Soul! I see one!" Maka jumped in delight

"Where?"

"At the El Capitan"

They rushed over to the El Capitan where gazed inside the theater was in shambles pieces of the lighting were in danger of falling to the stage that was old and cracked Maka looked around to see where the soul was coming from. She soon found the soul in one of the seats in the upper levels. They made it up to the higher sitting levels and found a young woman with lavender hair and Olive tan skin resting on the seat cushions.

"Hey! Are you alright?" Maka asked

The woman slowly came out of her sleep she opened her eyes gazed at Maka and Soul Look down at her with concern faces. She looked around to see the room and theater around her and gaps the scene.

"Where am I?!" She screamed

Maka lad a hand on her shoulder trying to calm her down.

"it's okay, it's okay. You are in a theater in Los Angeles my name is Maka and this is my partner Soul. Can you tell me what your name is?"

"Nojiko. My name is Nojiko."

Pearl Harbor, Hawaii

The Strawhat Pirates we were led by American destroyer USS John Paul Jones into the harbor they call Pearl Harbor. At first the straw hats for amazed that Luffy was able to swim but more surprising that an island had such advanced technology that the Marines didn't even know about. Nami was still suspicious of the whole thing.

"We need to keep our guard up. These people may be friendly but by the uniforms they're wearing their parts of some sort of military. If they figure out who we are they might alert us to the Marines it could be disastrous for us later." She informed the crew.

Everyone in the cabin nodded in agreement except for Luffy who didn't say anything which caught most of the crew off.

"What's wrong Capt." asked Zoro

"I been thinking..."

This got the whole crews attention either everyone had wide anime eyes or their jaws drop to the floor.

"You've been thinking?!" The crew shouted at him

Luffy turned to look out the window at the Thousand Sunny sailed into port.

"What if were not in the grand line anymore? I mean what if we are not on our own world, I'm able to swim and I think Chopper, Robin, and Brooke and could probably swim as well. It just seems that somethings not right and I don't that there even Marines here."

Everyone just stared as Luffy explained. And the slow realization came over them.

Luffy continued "All of the friends we've ever visited, all the friends that we got to know and have fun with may be or not even in this world anymore." His eyes slowly began to fill with tears.

Everyone knew that Luffy was still getting over the loss of his brother. So they've been away from each other for almost over two years and they've had only bits and pieces of what happened at MarineFord.

"i'm sorry everyone, I need to be excused." and with that he left the route went to his favorite spot on the front of the thousand sunny. Everyone was worried, everyone knew that Luffy was still getting over the lose of his brother Ace.

Later that evening a lieut. came on board the Sunny.

"Excuses me. But Admiral Lackey would like to meet with you tonight and discuss your situation here. If you want he can come onboard if that is convenient for you."

"We would be honored if the Admiral were to come aboard on our ship" replied Robin "If it is alright with you Captain?" she turned to Luffy how hadn't moved from his spot since he talked to the crew.

"It's alright as long as they don't pull anything." he said coldly. The crew stiffened by the tone in his voice. But Nami was worried that Luffy might be hiding is pain like she did when Arlong killed her mother.

"Alright then he will come aboard around 23:00" and with that he left the ship.

Ponyville, Equestria

"Ugh!" Twilight groaned as she slowly returned back into consciences. She looked around and found her friends a sleep.

"Is everypony ok?"

Everpony slowly got up and moaned from whatever happened earlier. They all turned to Discord to give him a new halo.

"Just what in the name of Celestia was THAT?!" screamed Rainbow Dash

Discord stretched his arms "Well it wasn't me. But I can tell you that it was very chaotic."

"Now Rainbow Dash" said Fluttershy "Discord was with us when that weird light hit us."

"Ohh right.."

Twilight turned to Spike "Spike take a letter, Tell Princess Celestia and Princess Luna that we are all ok here in Ponyville and we are investigating the strange lights yesterday."

Spike scribbled down Twilight's words and sent the letter with his fire magic. Now everyone left the castle and walked around the town to help anypony that was in need. They found it every pony was alright and the town seem to be an all in order no changes were made. Twilight and her friends continued to search out what was the cause of the strange lights but found no evidence, it seem to have just disappeared.

"Does any pony think that this is just a waste of time "cried Rainbow Dash

Applejack nodded "she's right we haven't found high no hair of what these lights were nor did we find anything wrong maybe it was just weird anomaly."

Pinkie pie and Discord had to disagree.

"That was no anomaly Applejack" commented Discord and Pinkie Pie nodded "My pinkie scenes were going through the roof and I thinking something is definitely a miss and we need to find out what that is."

They continue looking through some books and old reports from times long ago but they still didn't find anything. Then suddenly Spike burped out the scroll and Twilight pick it up and read it.

"What does it say deary?" asked Rarity

"It says that we are needed and Cantralot right now, all of us" she looked over at Discord after a quick train ride to Canterlot where they were greeted by both Princess Celestia yeah and Princess Luna at the train station. Twilight ran up to her teacher and hugged her close.

"Do you know what is happening princess" asked Twilight to her former teacher. But Celestia shook her head no "Neither my sister nor I know what is happening but we know that we have lost our ability to control the moon and the sun. But We still have our alicorn magic. We were wondering if the elements of magic discord was affected by this change offense but it seems it is not."

Rarity spoke up "then everything should be fine then"

Luna shook her head "Now the moon and sun now move on their own it means we do not control the daytime anymore."

Just send a soldier burst through the station doors and ran up to Princess Celestia and bowed low to her. "Princess Celeste we have received news from Manehatten it says that when appears to be a river is now the water around the East Coast of a Equestria and apparently there is movement on the other side the next set of news claims that there is an unknown city right in the center of the eastern seaboard of Equestria and apparently there's a bridge connecting the two lands and there are strange creatures on the other side on two legs. Their banner is nothing we have seen before a long rectangle to flag the upper left-hand corner solid dark blue with white stars and 13 red and white stripes going with the horizon."

Celestic Town, Sinnoh

The screen was heartbreaking to Cynthia she turned to see Ash bolted straight up his eyes glowing blue has his aura burned inside of him she can only watch as his aura flowed out of him into the world around. Choking down her fear she walked over to him and pulled him into a hunk. It was the only thing she could help she didn't know what to do but only hold it and hope that she could burden some of his pain.

"It's going to be okay" she commented "it's going to be okay just hang in there."

Ash slowly stop screaming and finally fell back asleep he was then pulled into Cynthia she just held him close his head resting between her D cup breasts, she just felt that it was right to keep him close to her.

Later on Brock Dawn Pikachu and Mars returned from town find enough supplies to last them for little while. That night the girls came together and talking about anything to keep their minds off of what happened on the mountain and Brock cooked a great dinner. As the four of them sat down to eat Ash stepped out with panted breath looking at the four stunned watchers

"We need to leave sinnoh"

**_hey there everybody I know it's been a long time since I last posted. But I promise I will be working to get more out sooner. Next chapter will have my first lemon I'll let you guys wondered on who's going to be. And I posted a map of what the world looks like now. _**

**_Look for me on _**

_**deviantart**_

**_Ashton42 NEWA World map._**


End file.
